KUMA-F Beargguy F
The KUMA-F Beargguy F (aka KUMA-F Beargguy Family, KUMA-F Beargguy F (Family) ) is a Gunpla from the Gundam Build Fighters Try anime series. It is piloted by Mirai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Beargguy F (Family) consists of a white-colored Beargguy II named the Mamagguy (also known as Mama-Beargguy ) with a small, detachable, cyan-colored Petit'GGuy (also known as Petit-Beargguy). The Mamagguy is built by Mirai Kamiki with help from Yuuma Kousaka, and despite it being Mirai's first Gunpla, it has a high degree of completeness. The Petit'GGuy is a present from Yuuma. Between the two units, the Mamagguy is the main machine and it is armed with beam sabers in its arms, while the Petit'gguy is the sub machine and has no weaponry. Despite this, Petit'GGuy actually serves as Beargguy F's ace in the hole during battle. When the Mamagguy is unable to battle, the Petit'GGuy can take over and continue the fight using martial arts. As the Mamagguy inherits the Beargguy II's amphibious characteristics, it also has an underwater propulsion system in its feet. Although the Petit'GGuy lacks any underwater propulsion system, it can move across water surface using a bubble. Thanks to the LCD monitor in its face, Mamagguy can change its eye expression mid-battle like the Beargguy III. The Petit'GGuy can also do the same. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serve as the suit's close combat weapon, it is emitted from the hole in the centre of each of the Mamagguy's paws. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Arm :Mamagguy's arms can be extended to give it a greater reach in striking down enemy unit. ;*Hardpoint :By removing the Chair Striker on the back, a hardpoint is revealed which could be used to connect various armaments and equipments. ;*Chair Striker :A custom striker pack in the form of a chair, it is used to hold the Petit'GGuy on Mamagguy's back. ;*LCD Monitor :Installed in the face, above the mouth and nose, the LCD monitor allows the Mamagguy to change its eye expression during battle. ;*Petit'GGuy :If the Mamagguy unit is rendered useless in battle (i.e. destroyed), control of the Gunpla is automatically redirected to the Petit'GGuy unit, allowing Mirai to continue fighting. The ribbon on its back is a homage to the KUMA-03 Beargguy III's Ribbon Striker. :;*Bubble Blower ::Used by the Petit'GGuy, the bubble blower creates a bubble large enough to fit the small Gunpla, and allows it to run on the water surface. Special Attacks ;*Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts :A style of martial arts known as . Mirai had taken lessons when she was younger. :;* ::A powerful jumping uppercut from the Jigen Haoh School. History Mirai was selected as her modelling agency's representative for the "Tokyo Gunpla Collection", an event that fuses Gunpla and fashion. As she never built Gunpla before, she seeked help from her brother, Sekai Kamiki, and his friends, Yuuma Kousaka and Fumina Hoshino. Yuuma jumped at the chance and the next day, he accompanied Mirai to shop for Gunpla, where she eventually settled on a Beargguy II. With help from Yuuma, Mirai built a custom, white-colored Beargguy II. Yuuma later gifted her the Petit'GGuy, calling it cute and an ace in the hole, and with this, the Beargguy F was created. During the event, Mirai's beauty attracted TAKU, leader of the popular rock band, SGOK III. He asked her out on a date, and Sekai agreed on his sister's behalf on the condition that he wins the event's highlight, the Gunpla Rally, a racing competition between the modelling agencies using Gunpla. Sekai was shocked when TAKU agreed readily, while Mirai was freaked out. Not long after the Gunpla Rally started, Mirai's Beargguy F easily took the lead, thanks to her special training with Sekai the night before. Dangling a date with him as a reward, TAKU got some of the other models to stop Mirai's Beargguy F. Due to the vicious attacks, the Beargguy F was thrown into the water, but due to its amphibious ability, this suited it just fine. TAKU's WD-M01 ∀ Gundam TAKU Custom caught up to the Beargguy F at the sandbar and the two engaged in close combat. TAKU switch to ranged attacks using the beam rifle and tried to take out the Petit'GGuy, but the Mamagguy sacrificed itself to save the little Gunpla. As Mamagguy fell, Mirai's control of the Gunpla was switched to the Petit'GGuy, and with it, she fended off TAKU's Gunpla. Angered by TAKU's action, Mirai then executed the Soten Guren-Ken using the Petit'GGuy and defeated the celebrity. Mirai continued on with the Gunpla Rally, but the Petit'GGuy tripped just before the finish line and another model's Gunpla was able to claim victory. Sometime later, Mirai and her Beargguy F were present during the Battle Royale to decide whether Minato Sakai or Yuuma should be the winner of the Open Course section of the Meijin Cup, an artistic Gunpla competition. Picture Gallery Beargguy F (Family).png 10311 Beargguy F.jpg 1069 Beargguy Beam Saber.jpg 1418203272781.jpg 1070.jpg petitsubmachine.jpg 1079 Soten Guren-Ken.jpg|Petit'GGuy's Soten Guren-Ken petitbubbleblow.jpg|Bubble Blower Gunpla TOY-GDM-2696_02.jpg|HGBF 1/144 KUMA-F Beargguy F (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *Although the Beargguy II that the Mamagguy is based on is available for sale in the anime, it is not available in real life. A Beargguy II model kit box can be seen in the background of Beargguy F's model kit box. **Design of the Beargguy II can be seen in Hobby Hobby Imaging Builder series. External links *Beargguy F (Family) on Official Site